Location automation systems, which control locations such as homes, offices and the like, can be remotely controlled, for example, by remote login to location automation system to change location automation setting data, e.g. via a website or special applications on mobile devices which can communicate with the location automation system. However, this process is inefficient and requires what can be an inordinate amount of time on the part of a normal occupant of a location, as well as bandwidth, and the development of the special applications and/or websites. For example, a location automation system can control the temperature of a location (e.g. a home, an office and the like) at 17:30 in the evening, for example a half hour before the location is normally occupied. However, if the normal arrival times of the occupants change (e.g. meetings get scheduled late and/or cancelled, travel plans get delayed etc.) then unless the occupant(s) remember to remotely change the location automation settings, the heat will run either longer than necessary, or the occupant(s) can arrive to a cold home. If the heat runs longer than necessary, heating an unoccupied space, resources at the location are wasted. Furthermore, if there are multiple occupants of the location, their schedules must be manually coordinated, for example via telephone calls to each other, to coordinate the location automation settings.
The drawbacks in the example above also exist in other location automation scenarios such as security, lighting, appliance control (e.g., air conditioners, dishwashers, etc), entertainment (e.g., TV, radio, program recording devices, etc), and the like. Such scenarios can occur at locations such as homes, businesses, offices, factories, and other locations where automation can be used.